Allie Anna
by goathland1
Summary: House and Cameron's relationship begins to grow. To maintain professional demeanour at work, they hide it from their friends, fellows, and boss. Hameron.
1. A Normal Day

**Disclaimer:**I do not own House MD, or any of its characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Hi, this is Bethan, and this is my first FanFiction. I love reviews, but I love the reviewers even more. Any pointers will be much appreciated. Please do point out any spelling mistakes, but no flames please. I hope you enjoy thank you for reading.

* * *

Cameron stepped out of her apartment building, and brushed some blonde hair from her face. She felt like she was going faint from the heat that was radiating around the area. This was the hottest July she could ever remember. Cameron dug in to her over-sized, black tailor-made bag and pulled out her car keys. She clicked it once and the doors of the blue car unlocked. Cameron then opened the passenger door, placed her bag on the seat, and closed the door. She then moved to the driver side, opened the door, sat down and remembered to fasten her seat belt. The blonde placed the key into the ignition and started the car. At first the air in the car was very warm, but as the air conditioner buzzed it soon cooled.

* * *

Cameron pulled up in the undercover parking area. She was suprised to have found a spot, given that it was such a hot day. As she exited the car Cameron grabbed her black bag and made her way to the door. As she opened the door she was met by cool air that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The cold air was every welcome, however. Cameron made her way to the Department of Diagnostics office, still trying to work out how House managed to drive away the three new fellows. There were many rumors from the gossiping nurses. Many of these said it was just House's ways that drove people away but Cameron, Chase and Foreman had lasted four years and some months. Foreman had to return because he could not get a job anywhere else; but her and Chase were not forced to go back. Cuddy did not want House to start his little game once again, so Cuddy said she would hire them herself. Cuddy told Cameron and Chase that they would get more benefits, more pay and two weeks added onto their holidays. Cuddy said she had asked them because House managed to run off three people in less than a year, but Chase and Cameron seemed to have staying power. Cameron knew why she had chosen to take the job back; it was not for any of the things Cuddy had offered, it was for the thrill. Sure, there may be weeks without a case. Once there was a case, it was that rush you could not get anywhere else, it could not be found it the ER diagnosing running noses. Cameron thought the most likely reason for Chase's return was all the rewards, he only got a job at PPTH because she did. Chase did not seem to care for his new job or its pay. After they split up he said to her that he saw no reason to stay, and was going to look for a job with higher pay. Cameron could only concluded that Cuddy had the best offer, Cameron did not know if Chase was being paid more than her, nor did she care. Both Cameron and Chase were very careful not to talk about pay or awards when in the same room as Foreman, because the word was he had the same pay and benefits as before. They did not want to seem as show offs in front of him. Once the whole Gang was back together, things returned to normal.

* * *

As Cameron entered the Diagnostics office, she saw Chase by the coffee machine. He nodded towards it and Cameron smiled.

She said "Please."

At that Foreman looked up from a sports magazine.

"Morning." he said.

At that Cameron smiled, she then made her way to the mail.

It was then that House entered the room saying "Got a patient baby-boy-blood"

House passed a file to each of the fellows in the room. They started to look through them.

Foreman looked up from the file, and pointed out House's mistake. "The baby's not a boy."

At that House answered "Boy flows better with 'baby' and 'blood', it would have sounded dumb if I had said 'baby blood girl.'."


	2. My Leg Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to every one who has taken the time to read or review my story, it means a lot to me. I would like to give a big thanks to bgn for the friendly advice. I have tried to cut out the unimportant details in this chapter, I have also spaced the paragraphs more. Once again a big thank you to every one who took the time to read my story, most of all the people who took time to review. I also promise more Chameron action in the next chapter.

* * *

Cameron was the last in the office. She was filling out House's paper work, the day had since cooled, but the heat from earlier had worn Cameron down. Though the glass office, Cameron could see House in the next office watching the TV. She packed her bag, took her lab coat off of the chair where she was sat and hung it up.

Cameron then walked into the office of Dr. Gregory House. She laid the paper work on his desk.

"That's it" she said, gesturing at the small bundle of papers. Cameron was almost out the door when House said " I will walk you out".

Cameron just continued to exit the door, unsure what to say. She knew there had to be a reason for House's offer. They waited for the lift in silence. It was uncommon for Cameron to take the lift normally, as she liked to walk. This started Cameron thinking. Was she taking the lift because it was a long day and she was tired? Or was she taking it so House could follow her? Once in the lift Cameron pressed the button for the basement, and was then trapped in the lift with no escape until the doors opened.

* * *

House asked "What is it with you and babies?"

Cameron stood in silence, not saying a word. Then once again House spoke.

"I've seen your medical records. You have never lost a baby". House paused as if waiting for something, but he then went on. "When baby Amy died today you where almost as torn up as the parents".

* * *

As the lift stopped and the doors opened, Cameron exited. Just as the doors were closing, she put her foot in the door.

Then she looked into House's eyes and said "Her name was Sadie Ackland; only daughter of Ada and Carsten. She had two brothers Goddard, six and Gus, four. Sadie was the first member of the Ackland family to be born in the USA, and she was going to be the first to speak English as a first language. Sadie is not just another case filed away, she was a person. Sadie was going to be someone, just because her life was short does not mean it didn't matter."

At that Cameron turned from the lift with watery eyes and walked to her car.

* * *

When House arrived home the night air was still warm, and he was glad to sit down. As he did his jeans rubbed the leather and made a small sound. House could not stop thinking about Cameron and what she had said, and went over and over it in his head. Then he told himself if he did not discover why this child's death had upset her so much he would go crazy, and that was why he would have to go around to her apartment and try to get it out of her. Really, even though House would never admit it not even to himself, he felt guilty.

* * *

House arrived at Cameron's apartment, and he lifted his cane and started knocking upon the door with it. He continued to knock until the door opened, and there stood Cameron. House noticed her blonde hair was wet and pulled back in a bunch, looking at her eyes. It did not seem as if she had been crying. Cameron was wearing red shorts and a black t-shirt. She did not look at all like she did at work. On her feet where a pair of red ankle socks, and she was not wearing any shoes.

House stood at the door and asked "Can i come in?"

At that Cameron said, in a tired and displeased voice. "What do you want?"

From this House could tell she was in no mood for games.

He replied "My leg hurts." Cameron begrudgingly stood aside and let him enter.


	3. Cameron's apartment

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.  
Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

House had never been inside Cameron's apartment before, he had been to it, but not inside. She had blocked him in the doorway.

The floor was so clean it shone, and the paint job on the walls was flawless. There was one large creamy sofa covered with two large pillows, with a glass table in front of it. The sofa faced the kitchen, where Cameron was making coffee. There was also a pale blue one-seater that was very large. It was covered with a big blue cover, but unlike the first, this one was facing the TV.

In between the two sofas was a small bedside table with a reading lamp sat upon it. All around the room were shelves filled with books ,except for one shelf that seemed to have been saved for a expensive sound system. Everything had its own place, and the only thing that House could see that did not fit in was a novel sat on the blue chair. House guessed that Cameron had been reading it when he had knocked on the door .On the wall were two framed photos of bright flowers, it was then that House picked up on something else that did not fit in with the room. On one of the shelves sat two framed photos of a hockey player.

Cameron looked at House with two cups of steaming coffee in her hands and said "Didn't you say your leg hurts?"

House then sat down and said "It does."

Cameron and House talked about nothing really, just the kind of everyday meaning less things. They talked about everything from the price of milk to the HPV injection.

House then asked about the photos. Cameron stood up and took one on the left down, bringing it over to him.

She passed it to House and said "It's my big brother, Benny."

House then passed it back to Cameron and she replaced it on the shelf. When Cameron sat down once again she noticed the time was almost midnight, by glancing briefly at the clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen.

House had been in her apartment for almost five hours and the time had simply flown by. It was when Cameron realized how long it had been that the tiredness hit her, she did not want to outright ask House, because they had been getting on so well. Not once had he insulted her.

_A hint should work. I will put the cups in the sink and start yawning House should get the idea. _

With this thought, Cameron leaned towards House to grab his coffee cup when something unexpected happened. House took Cameron's face in his hands and kissed her, Cameron was in complete shock. Her head started to spin. What was House doing? She was sure he had no feelings for her. Why was he making the first move?

House would make the first move when it came to treating a patient but never when it came to another human when it involved emotion. Her mind was racing, then it hit her in House's mind she made the first move, she leaned in. Once their lips had parted Cameron did not know what to say, should she tell him or not. Cameron decided on not, as she didn't want to damage his confidence.

House than leaned in to kiss Cameron once again, but this time he was met by her pointer finger. This gave House a bit of a jump he thought she wanted this.

It was then Cameron said "It's gone twelve, you should go home."

House replied "Why are you not having fun? I was enjoying myself."

Cameron then said "I'm not into one night stands, they alway end up messy, if you decide that you do want me. Then ask me on a date, and just so you know for the record on a date you do not insult someone. Ask me somewhere you feel comfortable."

Cameron then went on to say "I will understand if you don't want to take this further, and I won't hold it against you. Goodnight, House."

With that House left without another word.


	4. There's a fair coming downtown

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

The next day things returned to normal, House spent the whole day eating, watching TV, playing his PSP and avoiding Cuddy. Basically the usual routine.

Given that there was not case, Chase spent his time chatting up nurses and doing crossword puzzles. Foreman, who would usually spend his day reading a magazine, was off researching for a new article. Cameron spent most of her morning in a empty office filing and sorting mail, the whole time House was in just the next office. She then went on to work in the clinic, it was once again a hot day and the clinic smelt like feet inflicted with tinea pedis.

Cameron started to pack away her things. It was only 3pm, but she was finishing early that day. She needed the time to rest anyway. Foreman and Chase would be on till five that day. Cameron put on her coat said goodbye to Foreman and Chase, then just as she put her bag on House called her into his office. Foreman gave her a surprised look but Cameron just shrugged it off.

She walked into House's office and he said "There's a fair coming downtown. Would you like to go?"

With a large time Cameron said "What time?"

House then said "I will pick you up at six."

Cameron replied "No, I'm not getting on that bike. I will pick YOU up at 6. Okay?"

* * *

That night Cameron arrived five minutes early. House was completely ready by the time she was there. Over the years he had noticed Cameron was always 5 minutes early for everything.

House and Cameron walked to the car and he said very bluntly "Keys."

Cameron replied "What?"

House then went on to say "If a woman drives we'll get lost and will be lucky if we arrive there tomorrow night."

Cameron handed him the keys without a word. On the way to the fair there was the same light hearted character as there had been the night before. Cameron then realized there was no point in asking House to talk about the big issues in life because he would just shut down, he would make a joke or insult someone.

When they arrived it was so noisy, as there were families there at the time. It was only early, and most people put their children to bed later.

House and Cameron ate sweets and rode the roller coaster several times. Cameron was glad her curled blonde hair was tied back, or it would have been full of elf-locks from the rushing air. House was the perfect date. He even won Cameron a yellow plushie duck. On the way back House let Cameron drive, because his leg was in pain. Her little blue car pulled up outside of House's apartment building. He asked her in and she accepted.


	5. Tomato soup

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

House and Cameron had been dating for a week now. Well, actually it was five days, when House dropped a bombshell. At work everything had gone on as normal, Cameron was treated the same as all the other fellows, and no one had any idea that they were seeing each other.

Today's date had been different from the others, every date up to today's had been organized by House and he was the one to ask Cameron out. Today Cameron decided to make the first move on the way in to work she asked House if he would like to come to her apartment for a home cooked dinner and he agreed.

* * *

House arrived at Cameron's place on the dot at 7pm. Cameron answered the door wearing dark skinny leg jeans, a long sleeved plain green top and black shoes with a hint of sliver. House on the other hand was wearing light coloured jeans with a black t-shirt that had in white writing New York, and him being House and all he had on a pair of trendy sneakers. House was surprised to find he enjoyed Cameron's cooking more than Wilson's, the dinner's starter was tomato soup, then the main was chicken breast in some sort of sauce with mashed potatoes and salad. For dessert House was was served with sticky date pudding in caramel sauce.

* * *

By the end of the meal House was ready to burst. Cameron on the other hand did not look as if she had eaten at all. House was surprised to see that she was only drinking water. There where two good bottles of wine, one red and one white. The first date House and Cameron went one they did not go out to dinner but the three dates that had followed up to this date - that would be their fifth - they had gone out to dinner. Every time they had gone out to dinner Cameron would have a glass of white wine, House did not want to mess up the evening by asking a personal question, but the little boy in him could not let it go.

So House asked "How come you're not drinking?"

Cameron replied "For me drinking is just a social thing, I only drink when i go out and even then it's just a little?"

House then went on to say "A little? You never have more than a glass."

Cameron replied "Actually only only drink one glass when I am driving, if I was not driving I would normally have to. In one night I never have more than three drinks."

The evening continued on, and Cameron got up and cleaned the dishes, and House came to help her. Cameron was gobsmacked by House helping her, in the office she always washed the coffee cups or it would not get done. Before House knew what he was doing, he was at the sink washing dishes. House would go out and buy paper plates so he would not have to do the washing up. He hated it that much. Helping Cameron, he did not hate washing up. House could even say he was enjoying it.

After all the washing up was done, House said something unexpected; something that startled Cameron.

House said "Can we talk?"

Cameron gave House a very quiet "Okay."

House then led her over to the sofa.

Once they where sat House asked "Will you move in with me?"

Cameron's head start to spin. Stacy had said in less than a week she had moved in with House, Cameron always thought it was just a figure of speech.

The silence was starting to make House feel uneasy when Cameron replied "House I like you, I really do, but I can't stand your apartment."

House felt this was a bad lie and that he wanted the truth, so he said "I hate you apartment! I could never think here so why don't we find a new place together?"

In House's mind this would make her have to tell the truth but Cameron's answer shocked him, she said "Okay, but no bullying me into choosing a place you like and I hate." House was amazed that Cameron had been telling the truth. She really did dislike his home.


	6. This is the place

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

House hated change and Cameron knew that. She knew if she wanted them to find a place together she would have to would have to work fast. Cameron had got copies of Houses account, and a budget. She was amazed at how much House had in savings, especially as he was always spending it on games to play while he sat doing nothing.

Cameron lined up to be shown around many homes. At eight am House rode up outside Cameron's apartment building on his motorbike.

House then said "I can't believe I have to get up this early."

Cameron replied "I can't believe you brought your motor bike; you said you would drive your car."

House then said "I can't believe you bought that."

Cameron and House went around many houses. With each House found a fault. At 1pm they arrived at what was the last place on list. By this time Cameron was very tired and was just waiting for House to find something wrong, she knew he would have fun with this place, it had very much the same feel as her apartment.

House turned to Cameron and said "This is the place."

Cameron was shocked and said "What?! Why?!"

House replied saying "Look. It has five bedrooms and four bathrooms, the two large bedrooms at the back have a door separating them."

Cameron look at House puzzled, he then went on "Well, I could turn it into my own thing. Room or rooms depending on how you look at it. I could move in my piano, my old sofa, TV and some of my medical books. It's a huge house, I'm sure we could find somewhere to fit the rest of my books."

Cameron then turned to House and said "This is our new home."

* * *

Two week later the last week of July, the removal trucks arrived. If you walked into this house it would screamed Cameron at you, everything had its place, the whole of the building was filled with colorful and cozy things. All you had to do was open the door to the back bedroom and you would see a gloomy dark room, with a leather sofa and a large piano. Looking in this room make the building feel like House's home. Cameron took charge of the delivery men. Everything was put in its place. In just two days everything was unpacked, cleaned and put away.

Cameron and House took a lot of care in making sure that no one knew they had moved in together, House had his old number change to the new house, and Cameron's old apartment had never had a landline connection, so if anyone wanted to contact her they would just call her mobile. No one ever came to Cameron's apartment. Chase would come over when they where dating, but since they had broken up he had not come around once. Cameron would meet the other fellows one or two times a week down at the pub or restaurant, and they never met at eachother's homes. Since Wilson had moved in with Amber or CB as House liked to call her, he had not once slept on Houses lumpy couch. Cameron and House soon realized they where good at keeping their relationship secret .


	7. Meet The Parents

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

Cameron and House had been living together for a while now. It was September, and Autumn had just arrived. House was going to tell his parents about Cameron, it had been his idea to introduce her to them while they where passing through on a trip to New York City. Cameron had booked a table at a fancy restaurant that had opened the month before. She hoped to impress House's parents, especially since House did not tell them that he would be bring a date. They arrived at the restaurant named Liquid, hand in hand. House spotted his parents and they made their way over to the table.

* * *

John and Blythe House were shocked to see their son holding a woman's hand. A woman they recognized from the last time they visited their son, she was a doctor from the hospital. The young woman's hair colour had changed from a dark brown colour to a sandy blonde, through a small amount of whispering they concluded this was the same woman, but for some reason neither of them could recall her name.

House was very gentlemanlike in pulling out Cameron's chair for her.

Blythe then said "Oh, I am sorry dear, I cannot seem to be able to recall you name."

Just as Cameron was about to answer, House said "Allison Cameron. Allie."

The evening moved fast. House's parents asked about their relationship and their home. Cameron and House asked about his parents' trip to Europe; about the place they had been and the things they saw. House made it very clear to his parents that his relationship with Cameron was only new to them and not common knowledge at work.

House's parents picked up on the fact that in three hours House did not pop a single pill, and that he seem very relaxed, happy and open when Cameron was in the room. John and Blythe were not sure if Cameron had picked up on this. She had. In fact, everyone had noticed House was using less and less Vicodin over the past month or so, and Cameron was the only one who knew the reason behind it.

* * *

When they arrived home House asked Cameron "When am I going to meet your parents?"

She replied "I don't speak to my parents."

House then said "I barely speak to my parents but you met them."

Cameron answered, pressing that she didn't want to dicuss the matter. "No. I really don't speak to my parents. I haven't seen or spoken to them since I left home when I was 16."

House then asked "Why?"

Cameron then said "I don't talk about it. I'm really close to my brother, though. I talk to him every two or three days, and see him at least once a month. I will introduce you next time we meet up, that should only be a few weeks. He's a chef, and he has his own restaurant in New York." She stuck the key into the lock, and started to turn it as House asked the name of the restaurant.

"Allie Anna." Cameron replied, unlocking the door and letting herself and House into the hall. She flicked the light on, as she peeled off her coat and hung it on the wall.

House replied "You're Allie, obviously, so who's Anna?"

"Our grandmother Anna. Nana Anna."


	8. Wilson and Amber

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

Wilson and Amber had a fight; not just a keep-the-lid-on-the-toothpaste kind of fight. It was an Amber-I-can't-believe-you-insulted-my-brother kind of fight.

Wilson could take a lot of insults from people, but if you insult his family, he'd blow a gasket. House had learnt this when he joined Wilson's family for Thanksgiving one year, the next door neighbors got so concerned at all the yelling and screaming they called the police. Wilson was so mad he walked out of the apartment with no coat, no wallet, and no keys. The only thing Wilson had was the clothes on his back ,a twenty dollar note, his mobile and a packet of breath mints.

It was November, and even though it was not winter yet it was freezing, cloudy and about to rain. Wilson arrived outside of the apartment he believed to be House's, he knocked on the door and was surprised when a little old man answered the door.

The old man took one look at Wilson through his thick, blue rimmed glasses and said "I don't support charity, of any kind. What do you want?"

Wilson replied "I'm not with a charity.You would not happen to know where Doctor Gregory House lives?"

The old man then went in to the apartment and returned with a peice of paper.

He then said "His little lady gave me this as a forwarding address for any lost mail. I think their place is part of that new development, it's about twenty minutes from here."

Wilson then said "Are you sure we're talking about the same person? He has a cane-"

The little old man continued Wilson's sentence, saying "With flames on it."

Just as Wilson was walking away the old man said "I can't believe a looker like her would be with an ass like him."

* * *

Wilson exited the apartment building and called for a taxicab, thirty minutes later a one pulled up, Wilson was truly grateful the rain had held off. The taxi pulled up outside a large one storey house. It was built out of cream bricks, had a blue tin roof and a large blue door. It was now almost midnight and Wilson really did hope he had the right house, he didn't want to be waking up a whole family, especially if there were kids.If this was not House's new home, Wilson would have to get a taxi back to his apartment and beg Amber to open the door so he could pay the driver.

Wilson was knocking on the door, when he heard a woman's voice shout "Coming!"

Wilson knew that definitely was not House but he did know this voice. He just couldn't place it to a name or a face.

The door pulled open and there, in long checked pajama pants and one of House's AC/DC shirts, stood Cameron.

"Doctor Wilson." she said, surprised and a little panicked.

Wilson thought to himself._ Cameron appears to be as shocked to see me as I am to see her._

It was then that it hit Wilson. He was standing there just day dreaming, before he asked "Is House in? I went to his old apartment and the guy said he lives here now."

Cameron replied "He's asleep, please come in." Wilson entered the house, it did not at all look like House's old apartment. He figured Cameron had chosen the decoration, as it was not as cluttered and messy.

Wilson gave Cameron the short story of his fight with Amber and she made up a bed for him.

* * *

The next morning, over a breakfast of cereal and toast, the couple asked Wilson to take their relationship in confidence, and not reveal it to their fellows. Wilson agreed, saying that no one outside the circle of three would know. He did remind them, however, that someone was bound to find out as he had done eventually. Later that day, Wilson reconciled with Amber, and did not have to spend another night in their house.


	9. Cameron's Brother Ben

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

House had been bugging Cameron to meet her brother every day since she had met his parents, but not once had House asked about Cameron's parents.

House really wanted to know what happened with her and her parents, but given how she shut down last time he asked he did not want to push it. Cameron had talked to her brother about House ever since the first time they kissed, she and her brother were very close.

He was four years older that her, but they had both moved out of home and in with their grandmother on their 16th birthdays, and neither of them looked back. After their grandmother died they just became closer, and put all the money their grandmother had left them into Ben's first restaurant. Ben and Cameron now owned seven restaurants in New York and Chicago, House had only recently learned that Cameron got fifty percent of the profit from these high earning restaurants.

Cameron and Ben had a lot of staff; including a manager for each restaurant, they didn't even need to work, though they both liked their jobs. Ben loved being a chef and Cameron loved being a doctor. Cameron did not care of expensive things, although her older brother did.

* * *

It was December the fifteenth, ten days until Christmas. The snow was falling in sheets, and Cameron had organized for Ben to come over for a home cooked dinner. He would finally meet House.

Ben seemed to have the same sense of time as his sister, as he arrived five minutes early. House answered the door, and in front of him stood a tall man about six feet tall, with dark brown hair and the same green-blue eyes as Cameron.

The man was wearing a tailor made suit, and had arrived in a bright purple Ferrari. House introduced himself and showed Ben though to the dining room.

Cameron ran up to Ben, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He then lifted her and spun her around three times, in a bear hug. House had never seen Cameron so happy.

* * *

At dinnertime Ben commented on how nice the food was and what a good teacher he must given Cameron or 'Little girl' as he called her, who had learnt to cook from him. Cameron then butted in, saying how it was their Nana who had taught Ben.

Ben asked about Cameron's and House's job's, their new home and what Cameron would think of him opening a restaurant in Princeton, New Jersey, and moving down. He told Cameron how much he had missed her and how good it would be living close together once again. Ben said to Cameron how he had seen the perfect place and how it was only a 10 minute drive from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and a 30 minute drive from her house.

Cameron seemed to be thrilled with the idea of her brother being in her life more. House, on the other hand, hated the idea. Ben seemed to be a normal guy; no more annoying than the next person, but at least two times a week Cameron would sit on the phone to him for about three hours. House felt that if Ben moved to Princeton, his girlfriend would always be spending time with Ben, and he would alway dropping by, so House would never have Cameron just to himself.

As the evening started to wind down, Cameron did not want Ben driving home in the dark. She stated it was a long drive and that her brother had drunk a few. It was late so he must be tired. He wound up staying the night.

* * *

The next morning Ben said his goodbyes, gave House his approval and drove home. Cameron gave House many thanks for not insulting Ben, it seemed since House and Cameron started seeing each other, he had learnt to hold his silver tongue.


	10. Christmas day or Cameron day

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

It was now Christmas day, and the snow from days before had now turned in to a grey mush. Cameron's brother Ben had bought the building he had his eye on and now was guttering the place. He had found an apartment close by his new restaurant was and planned on moving in at the start of the new year, but for now he lived in New York. Ben was to be join House and Cameron for a Christmas dinner at his place.

* * *

House awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, and was still amazed how Cameron could get up at seven in the morning and be as quiet as a mouse. House prefered to get up at nine. When Wilson had stayed with him it was like living with a baby elephant. How could one person generate so much noise?

When House made his way to the kitchen Cameron was already showered and dressed.

"Morning" Cameron said, with a pleasant smile.

House replied "How can you be so happy at this hour?"

"Well first of all; it's 9am and second of all it's Christmas. You're meant to be happy on Christmas, or didn't you mother teach you that?"

The day moved on quickly. By eleven am House was also showered and changed. It was then when Cameron was sat on the living room sofa reading _Jane Eyre_.

House came in to the room with a heart shaped box in a gold ribbon.

Cameron smiled as she looked up with her green-blue eyes and said "I thought we where going to wait for Benny to get here before we did gifts."

House handed Cameron the box and got down on one knee. "Allison Cameron, I love you. I have never loved anyone like this. Will you marry me?"

At first Cameron was taken aback, but she quickly replied "Yes!"

Cameron then opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a large princess cut in the middle. House slipped into onto her left ring finger for her. It was a perfect fit.

House had always said he thought marriage was a dumb idea, it was just a peice of paper that meant nothing. He knew marriage did mean something to Cameron it meant a lot even if she never said anything.

At five minutes to six pm on the dot, Ben arrived. Cameron opened the door and recieved another bear hug. She was just bursting to tell him the news. Ben then took her hand and looked at the ring.

"Little girl said 'yes', then."

House nodded.

"You knew?" asked Cameron.

"He didn't feel he could ask without my approval."

The evening continued, and the gifts where handed out then House said "I think I forgot something." He left the room, and walked into the backyard. Cameron was too pre occupied to notice what he was doing, until he reentered.

By his side was a black and white Border Collie, a fully grown adult.

House than turned and said "For you."

Cameron ran to the dog and started to stroke it.

House then went on saying "His name is Toby, he is three years old. And toilet trained!"

Cameron was amazed to find that House had managed to change Christmas Day into Cameron Day.


	11. Wedding Day

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

March the 5th was a cool day. The sun was shining through a thin sheet of white clouds. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Cameron had organized it in just a few months, and she had run everything by House.

No one at work knew about their relationship with the exception of Wilson; Cameron had organized a very small wedding. It was to take place in New York, so the wedding reception could be held at one of Ben and Cameron's restaurants.This was because the one in New Jersey was still being put together. Cameron booked in to a hotel in New York with her bridesmaid; Kara. Kara was a old friend of hers from the Mayo Clinic. They stayed in touch even after Cameron moved on. House had Wilson as his best man. The Hen's and Buck's night had been week's before so Cameron and House would not be hung over on their wedding day.

* * *

Cameron's dress was very traditional. It was white silk, and had hints of silver to it. She was walked down the aisle and given away by her brother. The wedding was witnessed by Wilson the best man and Kara the bridesmaid, Cameron's brother, and Amber; Wilson's girlfriend, John and Blythe; House's parents.

The wedding went very fast, the group of people then moved on to the Allie Anna for the wedding reception. House and Cameron had a four day honeymoon in New York city, looking around the shops and going to all the different cafes.

* * *

Once back at work, Cameron and House did a wonderful job of keeping their relationship a secret. They removed their rings so that no one would see. In only a few months, they had moved in together, met eachother's families, got engaged, got married, and been on honeymoon.

They had manged to do all this in secret.Once a week Ben would come around for dinner or Cameron and House would go to the new Allie Anna in New Jersey.Once or twice a week Cameron would go out to dinner with Chase and Foreman; giving House the space he needed to do his own thing. House and Cameron would normally meet Wilson and Amber or CB as House liked to call her once every two weeks. They would normally go to dinner or the movies. House and Cameron found time for friends, family, work and each other.


	12. YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE SPARE ROOM!

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

**Warning:This chapter does talk about abortion ,this may upset some readers.**

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Most of all the please who reviewed, I love friendly advice.

* * *

On the evening of the seventh on May in the home of Allison Cameron and Gregory House; a little blue cross appeared on a plastic stick. Positive!

Cameron was pregnant, and the first thing that went through her mind was how was she going to tell House. Cameron, very calm, sat down next to House on the blue living room sofa and said "House, I'm pregnant."

Well, this was the last thing House expected. They had always been so careful. He panicked and went back to his old self.

House said "Well, it's off to the abortion clinic with you."

This comment was met with a slap, as Cameron got up and ran to the main bedroom on her way yelling "YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE SPARE ROOM!"

Cameron did not leave the bedroom all night, ans House tried to explain it was a joke in bad taste, but she did not seem to care.The first thing Cameron did was pick up her mobile and call her brother. He did not answer, so Cameron left a message saying what had happened.

* * *

The next morning, when House woke up Cameron was gone. He checked to see if she had emptied the wardrobe. She hadn't, so House then called Ben. He didn't pick up. When he got to work he was shocked to see Cameron sat at the table talking to Chase and Foreman, and House could see she was trying to be as normal as possible so he left talking to her until after work.

* * *

It was at ten AM Cuddy was in the room asking, well, telling House to do his clinic hours, then the glass door flew open and Ben came storming in.

Cameron knew what was coming. She stood up and tired to stop Ben.

She pleaded "Ben, Benny, please don't, please."

Ben pushed his sister to the side and hit House in the jaw, Cameron then screamed "I hate you! I really hate you! I hate both of you!" Cameron then ran out of the room.

By this time Cuddy was kneeling by House, trying to see if he was okay. Foreman and Chase where standing between House and Ben.

Cuddy then said "Call security. Get this man out of the building."

House said "No, I'll deal with it."

Ben followed House though his office and on to the balcony.

* * *

After Ben had calmed down, he explained that Anna was not only his and Cameron's grandmother but also thier sister.

Ben's twin sister Anna had fallen pregnant at the age of fifteen, Little Girl was eleven at the time. Anna was bullied by her parents to have a abortion, and she ran off. They were sure she must have died on the streets.

"Little Girl does not like to talk about Anna's disappearance, she will often talk to me about Anna's life, and what she was like. She doesn't like to have to explain Anna's death."

House felt really bad about what he had said. He went and found Cameron, and apologised, explaining that Ben had informed him about Anna. Cameron forgave him, knowing that he hadn't had a clue. They kissed and made up.

They walked out into the hall, but now they had their wedding rings on. They explained it to Chase and Foreman, who were the closest. Soon, everyone in the hospital knew.


	13. The End

Disclaimer:I do not own House MD, or any of it's characters or storylines associated with it. I am not profiting in any way from this FanFiction.

**Warning:This chapter does talk about child abuse,this may upset some readers.**

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.Please review and tell me what you think of the story as a whole. I love friendly advice.Warning this is a very short chapter just to finish off, and tie up any lose ends.Once again thanks to everyone who has read this story and I hope you have enjoyed it.

* * *

It was Christmas day, and House and Cameron woke to a crying baby at five am. House got up to look after baby Anna Sadie.

At seven am Cameron woke to a quiet house, her husband was not laid next to her. She got up and made her way to Anna's bedroom. In the rocking chair sat House with baby Anna in his arms and Toby at his feet. House awoke to the smell of coffee, he quietly stood up and closed the door to Anna's bedroom. House gave her a bath and dressed her up as an elf, he then placed reindeer horns on Toby, and made his way to the kitchen. Cameron started to laugh when she saw the baby elf and the dog wishing it was a reindeer.Cameron and House then got ready to go to Allie Anna, to meet everyone.

At the party Foreman was the only person not to hold Anna, Cameron got the feeling that he though he would break her. Foreman did not bring anyone to the party, which was probably a good thing because he spent the whole time flirting with Kara. Ben had found himself a girlfriend; she was a nurse. He met her at a Make-a-Wish party the hospital had thrown. Cameron had invited Ben along. Wilson and Amber (Or CB as House liked to call her) were still in a relationship and living very happily together, even if all Wilson's ex-wives hated her. Chase had found a girlfriend, a cardiology surgeon, very hardcore. Cuddy attended the party unnacompanied. The word was she was thinking about adoption, although she herself had not confirmed it. House's parents John and Blythe where in town, Blythe thought naming a child after one dead teenager and a baby was just asking for bad luck. John took a liking to Anna but House had told Cameron about the ice baths his father used to give him and all the other awful things. So John was never left with Anna if House or Cameron where not in the room.

The End.


End file.
